


This Town

by pun_intended



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Love, Music, Slow Dancing, Song: This Town (Niall Horan)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pun_intended/pseuds/pun_intended
Summary: Sometimes, when I listen to music, it paints a picture in my head. Here, I've tried to recreate the picture in words. Hope you enjoy!!
Relationships: Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	This Town

The room was dimly lit, as the last streaks of sunset slowly vanished from the sky. He was calm. She was relaxed. Soft music was playing, and he sat at one end of the couch, quietly picking his guitar. She sat at the other end, gazing at him with a smile. As the room got darker, she slid over, closer to him.  
She rested her head on his shoulder, and he, in turn, rested his head on hers. She closed her eyes, and the peace of the moment froze them in time.  
Then he lifted his guitar from his lap, and clasped her hand in his. He broke out in a smile, and leaned forward to stand up. She came with him, never letting go of his hand. The music was soft and gentle and slow, and he twirled her around.  
She fit perfectly, just under his chin, and he planted a kiss on the top of her head. They held each other tight as they danced across the floor. They danced until the room was dark and the only light was the glow of the moon. They danced until their feet were tired and their eyes were heavy. They danced even after the music stopped, when the only sounds they could hear were their own bare feet on the floor, and the loving silence between them.  
Soon, they were standing still in the middle of the room. She had her arms around his waist, her head against his chest. Her eyes were closed, and he could feel her gentle breathing. He had his arms around her shoulders, his cheek resting on her hair. He kissed her again, and gazed at the stars.  
He closed his eyes, and whispered to her in the darkness.  
"If the whole world was watching, I'd still dance with you."  
And through his top, on his chest, he felt her smile.  



End file.
